Ninja Hanzo
by The Red Knight
Summary: Few famous people like Ivan, Ryoko, Alexander and others disappeared in few years back. The mysterious person appeared and that person is known as 'Ninja Hanzo. Many people are terrifed of Ninja Hanzo... Why? The answers are not reveal.


**TRK**: Keiichiro? Who are you?  
**Keiichiro**: Idiot. Those are audience.  
**TRK**: Oh. I thought you were other…  
**Keiichiro**: What other?  
**TRK**: Ah. Please continue the story.  
**Keiichiro**: .;; 

_**Disclaimer**_: I NEVER own the beyblade ever! I only own Ryoko, other characters…not beyblade characters, and plot… How many time I have to tell you?

Ninja Hanzo  
By TRK  
Beyblade  
WARNING: The fic may have lemon, sexual desires, mating, fights and cursing words.  
_Italics_ - Thoughts, **Bolds** - Flashbacks,_ **Italics**_ and **Bold** - dreams, and '--' switching scenes.  
Pairings: Ryoko/Yuri, Kai/Rei, Takao/Max, Zeo/Kenny and Hilary/Mystery Flames are NOT allowed in this fic.  
Rating: NC-17  
Chapter One  
**Accepting Challenge**

The cold outside, many people know its Russia, the coldest country in world.

"Goddamnit, I want a hardest challenge, why here isn't give me any good?" complained midnight haired boy. Brown haired boy said, "Because people around here, had heard about you, they're terrified of you to defeating them, Takao." Takao spoke, "Thank you a lot, Kenny." Kenny smiled at his laptop, Dizzy and Takao

Blonde haired boy spoke, "I wonder if someone is willing to challenge you?" Takao laughed so hard, "Maxie! I bet that they wouldn't dare to!"

Strict voice was speaking from outside, "Takao Kinomiya, I don't mind to challenge you since you being…egoist." Takao said, "Oh yeah! HEYY! Who're calling me egoist! That's you, Kai?" The door was opened, there was Kai, spoke, "Who's there?" Takao said, "WHAT! That means you're not there… WE'RE BEING HAUNTED BY THIS BUILDING!"

All boys has blank expression at Takao, Kai said, "What the hell you talking about, Takao?"

They could hear the voice was laughing…_laughing_ at them. Takao gaped, "Who…_who_ dare to laughing at champion beyblader!" The strict voice said, "Because you're cheap champion beyblader, who eating fat foods and being lazy." Boys step back and knew Takao would lose his temper if someone keeps insulting him.

Takao spoke angrily, "YOU! Come here right now, I'll challenge you and whomp your ass!" The voice spoke, "Ha-ha! Will you accept this challenge? If you did, then come to me." Takao said, "WHAT! I can't see you!"

Kai said, "HOLD ON! I think that voice was familiar to me." The voice laughing at Kai and others again, this time its make Kai so angry

"GODDAMNIT, tell me who are you!" spoke angry Kai, "Okay, my name is Hanzo" spoke the person, they realized the person was Ninja Hanzo, they heard about Ninja Hanzo, whose defeating almost all of the teams in the world.

"So, if I defeat you, will all of you let me defeat Takao Kinomiya?" all boys stare at Hanzo then screamed, "NO!" Expect Takao…

"OH YEAHH! I WOULD LOVE TO ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE, YOU WILL BE DOWN TO THE FLOOR AND BE DEFEAT!" Takao screamed like fan girl's voice (**AN: don't ever kill me about that**) the boys cannot believe Takao! Rei shouted, "Takao! If you lose to that person, you will be defeated by her or him forever!" Takao snapped at Rei and gulped.

Hanzo smirked, "So, are you officially accepting my challenge, Takao?" that sentence made Takao gulped, "Y-yes, I do accept your challenge." Hanzo spoke once again, "Good, meet me in the park on midnight…sharp and no tardy." Takao gulps.

"Perfect…Challenge for you…dumb Takao! Such to be fell in the trick of mine!" Hanzo laughing at Takao, this time is that Takao loose his temper.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU MUST BE NOT HANZO. YOU MIGHT BE SOMEONE WHICH IS FAMILIAR TO ME!" Takao screams at Hanzo.

The laughing has fade in, the boys staring at the window, which Ninja Hanzo should be gone right now, Takao fell in the anime style because he did scream at Hanzo but Hanzo wasn't there anymore.

Max finally broke the silence, "Well… Will you go to that park tonight or just forget about it?" Takao rethinks about it and answers, "Max, I have to do it. I need to defeat that Hanzo, so Hanzo will never come back to challenge us." The boys stare at Takao and nods to show Takao that they approve it. Takao smiled at them. He is working on things to figure out why Ninja Hanzo did come to them.

TBC…

**TRK**: Hmm. I know this is short one.  
**Keiichiro**: WHY! WHY IT HAS TO BE SHORT!  
**TRK**: Well. Look at the ending.  
**Keiichiro**: OH… NOOOOO!  
**TRK**: ...


End file.
